Cento e Noventa e Três Dias
by Raiden Akutabi
Summary: Seis meses, uma semana e seis dias. Quatro mil trezentos e quarenta e quatro horas. Esse foi o tempo em que me permitiram ser seu amigo. Depois disso, eu te matei com as minhas próprias mãos.


**ALMAAA! ** Genteeee, eu amei a historia do Kanda e do Alma, os dois são tão fofos! Por isso não resisti e escrevi isso em homenagem a essa dupla maravilhosaaa!

* * *

**Soba e Tempura?**

"_... antes da caída das pétalas..."._

_De novo você?! Deixe-me em paz!_

Abriu os olhos.

Sentia cada célula do seu corpo tremendo e suando com a adrenalina correndo em suas veias como se estivesse em uma luta, fazendo sua cabeça pulsar no mesmo ritmo acelerado do coração. Soube pelo tremor violento do seu corpo que cada músculo seu estava retraído impedindo-o de se mexer direito, era quase como se outra pessoa estivesse o segurando no lugar.

Respirando ruidosamente por dentes cerrados, tentou relaxar o corpo dolorido. O primeiro lugar que cedeu foi suas mãos – sentiu o sangue escorrer pelos oito cortes nas suas palmas – depois os braços, em seguida o ombro, tronco e pernas. Mesmo depois disso, ainda sentia o seu corpo tenso. As imagens reais saltavam em sua mente impedindo-o de ver o lugar com clareza, nem sabia direito onde estava.

Depois do que pareceram horas, as coisas começaram a voltar aos seus lugares e seus olhos foram capazes de enxergar novamente. As imagens ainda pulsavam demasiadas realistas para ser um simples sonho, mas já não turvavam sua visão.

Estava em seu "quarto".

Demorou dois segundos para perceber que isso significava que estava acordado, que já havia saído daquele lugar, que estava a salvo. Olhou para a luz apagada tentando se concentrar. Tinha alguma coisa importante sobre isso, sobre ele estar acordado, mas sua cabeça estava rodando com o pesadelo impedindo-o de pensar com clareza.

"_... vamos? Você prome..."_

_Vá embora!Não tenho tempo para você!_

Ouvia um som repetitivo como um sopro violento e um sugar de ar curto, um seguido do outro, era alto e parecia vir de todo os lados. Só que sem importância naquele momento.

Forçou a mente a voltar ao normal com pura força de vontade. Tinha que lembrar o que estar acordado influenciava; praticamente chutou (mentalmente) todas as idéias confusas para o lugar. Foi depois disso e de se acalmar que começou a ter mais racionalidade... Sentiu um clique de compreensão na sua mente. Era ele mesmo que produzia aquele barulho repetitivo, o sopro violento e o sugar de ar curto; aquilo era um arfar nervoso. Ele arfava muito alto fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo lugar inteiro, isso que causava a sensação de que o som vinha de todas as direções.

Entendeu o que ligava os dois; ele estava acordado e fazendo muito barulho.

Assim que isso o atingiu segurou a respiração no mesmo segundo e olhou para o lado alarmado, a preocupação transbordando.

Um menino de mesma idade que a sua ressonava calmamente deitado de barriga para cima na cama ao seu lado, os curtos fios pretos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro branco e uma das mãos segurava o coberto em cima do corpo.

Alma ainda dormia tranqüilamente.

Só soltou a respiração depois de quase um minuto, somente para assegurar que o amigo não havia acordado. Depois disso concentrou todos os seus esforços em respirar silenciosamente, mas eficientemente, pois seu peito já estava começando a doer por falta de oxigênio. Levou vários minutos para a sua respiração se normalizar, mas mesmo assim seu coração ainda pulava sem parar como se quisesse sair. Suspirou fundo e se sentou devagar na cama, ficando assim por alguns segundos, mas logo elevou os olhos para o relógio na parede – 3:23 – ainda era de madrugada, ninguém deveria estar acordado.

Baixou o olhar para as mãos em seu colo que ardiam levemente e lembrou-se da intensidade com a qual mantivera os punhos cerrados quando acordara – quem sabe estivesse assim antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Virou-as com a palma voltada para si e observou os quatros ferimentos em cada mão causados pelas suas próprias unhas que mesmo estando curtas haviam cortado consideravelmente, tanto que os ferimentos ainda não tinham fechado.

_[... a mão estendida em frente do seu rosto, de quem é?]_

...dobrou os dedos repetidamente de maneira frenética, sentindo um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo. **Aquelas** eram as suas mãos, não aquela em frente ao seu rosto que o impedia de ver tudo, ver o resto do...

_**De novo o mesmo pesadelo.**_

Estava sonhando e vendo aquele lugar com cada vez mais freqüência, mais do que gostaria – aliás, se pudesse escolher, gostaria que aquele lugar e aquela mulher nunca aparecessem. Era irritante, perturbador aquilo. O mesmo lugar, as mesmas flores fechadas, a mesma mulher, a mesma frase... o mesmo sangue tingindo tudo isso no final e aquela mão em seu rosto. Tudo envolto num mistério que não conseguia resolver. Era quase como se...

_Saco_, encolheu as pernas para perto do corpo e escondeu o rosto entre os braços,_ isso esta ficando muito irritante._

Como qualquer criança sentia certo medo daquilo. Não era questão de covardia, o medo que tinha era por sua sanidade, pois aquilo se parecia cada vez mais com um fantasma que o seguia sem parar, que não o deixava em paz não importava o que fizesse, estava com medo que se isso continuasse – a aflição antes de ir dormir, os calafrios quando andava sozinho, a sensação de que alguém o estava observando e seguindo-o incansavelmente – poderia enlouquecer.

A mulher que o assombrava praticamente desde que acordara para o novo mundo andava pelas flores fechadas, dizendo algo que não compreendia; ela sempre se voltava para ele lá de longe, mas não era capaz de ver sua expressão, não sabia se estava feliz ou triste, mas ela repetia

"_... antes do cair das pétalas..."._

E sua voz sumia junto das palavras, o sangue surgia, tingia tudo de vermelho e as flores morriam envenenadas...

-Nyaah... sobaah... – pulou no lugar ao ouvir a voz do outro.

Virou o rosto em direção ao outro garoto, preocupado em tê-lo acordado. Havia quase se esquecido do amigo ao seu lado, mas Alma ainda dormia calmamente, só havia mudado de posição durante o sono..O menino largara os braços do lado da cabeça e de alguma forma chutara o cobertor que agora só cobria metade do corpo. Ele se mexia tranqüilamente enquanto sonhava com sua comida preferida.

_O cara ate sonha com isso? _Observou-o enquanto apoiava a cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima das pernas. Observou o amigo esticar o braço em frente ao rosto pedindo alguma coisa, só conseguiu ouvir o nome Elixir, o chefe da cozinha._ Mas que idiota._

Sentiu seu corpo se tranqüilizar imediatamente enquanto assistia o sono tranqüilo do outro, o pesadelo simplesmente sendo varrido da sua cabeça em questão de segundos.

Pelo menos dessa vez não o acordara – Alma estava dormindo ate menos do que Kanda já que era ele que o acordava dos pesadelos. Sempre tinha uma expressão preocupada em cima do seu rosto ou do seu lado quando abria os olhos.

"_Você esta bem? Estava se revirando durante o sono". "Quer que eu chame alguém? Você parece pálido, é por causa dos testes de sincronia? Esta doendo?". "Você... tem alguma coisa que esta te incomodado? Resmungava meio nervoso durante o sono, parecia irritado...". "Quer dar uma volta para relaxar? Fo me disse que isso ajuda quando se têm pesadelos"._

Suspirou fundo, sentido uma sensação de alivio gostoso quando seus pulmões se encheram de ar. Era a mesma sensação que temos quando saímos depois de muito tempo em baixo d´agua.

Conseguia se sentir melhor assim que acordava e ouvia a voz do outro ao seu lado, não ficava com aquela incomoda sensação de claustrofobia, de falta de ar. Apesar de tira-lo do sono que ele realmente merecia – e isso _realmente_ incomodava Kanda, ficar acordando-o no meio da noite – se sentia mais calmo ao ouvir a voz preocupada do amigo lhe indagando se estava bem, isso o trazia de volta para a realidade, quebrava toda aquela escuridão vermelha que o rondava, que o cercava sempre que acordava dos pesadelos. Quebrava tudo simplesmente...

"_**Este tudo bem, Yuu?".**_

Voltou a se deitar na cama, dessa vez de lado e puxando a coberta para cima do corpo. Enfiou um braço em baixo do travesseiro e deitou a cabeça em cima do mesmo, sua outra mão continuou a segurar o cobertor. Olhou o amigo se virar durante o sono e parar em uma pose semelhante a sua, só que de modo menos elegante.

_Como pode dormir tão torto?_ Indagou em pensamento quase rindo, enquanto observava Alma se entortar para trás num ângulo esquisito, ainda sonhando.

-Tempura... mymmmn...de abóbora... – resmungou babando e sorrindo daquele jeito estúpido.

_Que viciado,_ riu baixinho. Falaria com Elixir sobre o vicio que ele estava desenvolvendo para o seu amigo com as comidos que trazia do mundo exterior. Já fora bastante à fase do ketchup – um molho vermelho azedo, salgado e amargo, tudo ao mesmo tempo – que realmente odiara, mas que deixou Alma viciado, fazendo-o colocar em tudo que comia. Agora era esse tempura e soba que dominavam o cardápio do outro, em especial de abóbora e shishitou, um tipo de pimenta verde.

Até que Kanda gostara dos pratos novos, mas preferia comer outras coisas. Achava impressionante como o outro comia aquilo tantas vezes sem enjoar.

Seu riso cessou aos poucos até parar completamente, mas um sorriso tranqüilo permaneceu em seu rosto enquanto o sono voltava devagar. Seus olhos cada vez mais pesados foram se fechando sozinhos. Sua ultima visão foi Alma parando de se remexer na cama virada para si, com um sorriso espelhado ao seu.

Fechou os olhos e dormiu dessa vez sem pesadelo. O ressonar de Alma Karma permaneceu ecoando em sua cabeça.

"_**Eu estou bem, Alma. Obrigada".**_


End file.
